


【奇杰】吃醋

by ssgray3



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 全职猎人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3
Summary: 猎人同人奇犽X小杰 R18 有强迫行为
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, 奇犽x小杰
Kudos: 20





	【奇杰】吃醋

“啊——！…奇犽……呜呜”

奇犽把小杰摁在课桌上，猛地一挺腰。

小杰原本就带着哭腔，因为这一下哭得更大声了。

“奇…嗯啊…！奇、奇——犽…不要了…被人看到，怎，么办”

小杰费力的说出一句话，被撞击的支离破碎。

“你别叫这么大声就行了。”

奇犽的硬挺不停在小杰体内鞭挞翻搅，带出的体液滑落到小杰的滑腻腿根。小杰因为紧张，后穴间歇性紧紧得抽搐，夹得奇犽的汗珠顺着太阳穴淌了下来。

“今天你对那家伙笑得很开心啊。”

小杰被肏得昏头涨脑，听到奇犽没头没尾说了一句。

“嗯！——哈，啊…”小杰被顶得指甲在桌面胡乱抓挠，没敢说话。

虽然“那家伙”指的到底是他还是她小杰都不清楚，根据以往经验，这时反驳会引来更过分的对待。

小杰有规律得收缩着穴肉，甚至乖巧得抬高屁股，希望取悦到奇犽，让他快点结束。

但是很显然起到了反效果。

“心虚了？”奇犽的声音明显低了几度。小杰瑟瑟发抖，甚至感觉教室里的温度都跟着降低了。

奇犽抓着小杰的腰，整根性器拔出来，粗硕的龟头顶着小杰的穴口，小杰感到里面突然涌上的空虚，不明所以地回头望他，看到奇犽残酷的勾起嘴角，猛地一下子连根直插到底。

小杰呻吟的气音卡到嗓子眼，这冲击甚至让他叫都叫不出来，眼眶里蓄着的泪变成泪珠，啪嗒一下掉在桌面上碎成几瓣。

只能发出不成调的呻吟，徒劳得摇着头。奇犽力气太大，小杰感觉自己要被摁在课桌上压扁了。偏头咬上袖口，发出可怜兮兮小动物般的呜咽。

奇犽不过瘾似的非要逼他叫出声，掐着小杰的腰一次又一次狠狠干进去，课桌都被撞得移动了位置，桌脚和地面摩擦发出尖锐的声响。

小杰的眼泪止不住得掉，在近乎残暴的行为中喘不过气来，“好，好疼啊…奇…犽…”

桌子下方的地板上，是小杰射了两次的白浊，虽然平时常被奇犽说是体力笨蛋，但是性事上消耗的体力是另外一回事，小杰两条腿颤抖着，酸软得不行，如果不是被压在桌上，早就跪倒在地了。

奇犽仍不知疲倦的在他体内捣弄，虽然听到小杰喊疼放轻了动作，龟头下撑开的冠状沟却卡在他要命的地方，来来回回粗暴地勾着碾压。

小杰被折磨得一塌糊涂，涎液从张着的嘴巴淌出来，光滑的桌面上残留着乱七八糟的体液。这是小杰自己的课桌，即使擦拭干净，以后上课时想起自己被奇犽压在上面狠干，脸上就要烧起来。

小杰第三次射出来少量略稀薄的精液，奇犽也终于射进小杰体内。奇犽恢复了些理智，慢慢从小杰里面退出，射在里面的精液从一时无法合拢的穴口缓缓流出。小杰失去了意识，下身赤裸倒在桌面上，腰和臀上是奇犽用力抓过留下的指印，腿间的小穴湿得一片狼藉。

“做过头了。”奇犽有些懊恼。

只不过看到小杰和别人有说有笑感情很好一样在讲话，奇犽脑子一热，把小杰拽进教室，在他的课桌上强要了他。

虽说两人做这种事不是第一次了，毕竟两个人在交往，在学校做还是第一回。小杰一开始有反抗，很抗拒在教室课桌上做这种事，但是力气敌不过奇犽，还是让他得逞了。

我可真差劲。奇犽自嘲，虽然在家里以外的地方做，看到了小杰平时不会有的反应和表情，这次等他醒过来，不知道还能不能哄好。说起来还是因为小杰和自己之外的人那么亲热，随便对着别人笑那么甜，没注意到别人是什么眼神看着他吗！

想起来还是一阵火大，刚才那点懊恼烟消云散，奇犽替小杰穿好裤子，打算抱回家再收拾他一顿，让他以后吸取教训。

“啊，奇犽！小杰在…咦，他怎么睡着了？”同学A刷的拉开教室门，虽然放学了，教室没开灯有点让他奇怪，本来想找小杰参加社团活动，结果开门就看到奇犽抱着小杰。

“他太累了。”奇犽一向除了对小杰，话都懒得讲。

同学A也习惯了，“喔，这样，那替我跟小杰说明天社团活动室见。”

“他去不了。”

“啊？为什么？”

“他明天身体不舒服。”

“嗯？？”明天不舒服...今天就知道了吗？

看奇犽背着小杰走远，同学A又后知后觉反应过来，太累了？小杰这样运动能力超群体力惊人，做了什么才会累到睡着？最近又没有高校联赛。

不过两个人感情真好啊，小杰睡了奇犽还背他回去。同学A感慨了一下，没有细想，当然更不会注意角落垃圾桶里几团可疑的纸团。

end


End file.
